Caught in the rain
by Hannio
Summary: Hermione loves Ron but he shows no sign of liking her, being a girl she decides to get him she has to make him jealous but will it work? and will Harry be around to see it? CHAPTER FOUR IS UP
1. Fire side arguement

**_Caught in the Rain_**

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter One_**

**_A Fire side argument_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER – _**_None of the characters mentioned in this fic belong to me_

**_AUTHOR NOTE – _**_I have never in my entire life as a writer written a Harry Potter nor did I ever have any attention of writing one, but My friend convince me to write one fro her so here we go. Fingers cross it won't be a long chapter story but knowing my luck it will._

_            Before you say anything I have no idea of the couples it could be Her/R or Har/Her or even Her/O and Har/D. I don't know any suggestions would be good, I have an idea but I'm not sure._

_            Anyway hope you enjoy my first Harry Potter fic!_

**_DEDICATED TO – _**_Geha she was the one who convinced me to do this fic so it's her fault. Check out her fics as well because they are really good. Trust me_

Hermione Granger glanced around her allowing a peaceful expression to cover her face. It had to be near midnight, her favourite time of the day. She knew why, it was the one time when you honestly had nothing to do but to relax and you could just be peaceful and yourself completely alone. The others were probably all asleep worn out from the excitement of a Quidditch match between the Slytherins and Hufflepuff, all the school had attended cheering on Hufflepuff but of course to no avail. Malfoy had caught the snitch and pulled his broom up to where her and her two friends were standing. Looking directly at Harry Potter and smirking his eyes declaring his warning to him. _You're next Potter. Hermione shook her head, she wished they would get over it but she knew from the hate filled gazes between the two of them that it was unlikely to happen._

            A light was on beside her the only thing that was breaking the darkness of the common room. Her logical side was urging her to go to bed, arguing that tomorrow was another jam packed day and if she wanted to pass potions then an extra hour in the library was required before she knew the liquidities potion, last time she had only partially turned her block of wood into liquid and that wasn't good enough. She knew all of this and she agreed with what it was saying, she just couldn't move though. The room was nicely warmed due to the fire that was now extremely low and the chair by it had been sat in enough throughout the years to mould it to her.  In fact she was so comfortable that she could feel her eyes slowly closing as her muscles in her back fully relaxed.

            The door suddenly flew open, the oak wood banging noisily against the stone wall. She jerked up in fright her brown eyes darting round her, her heart beating faster than regular. She recovered herself quickly and frowned slightly. She wasn't alone she knew that from the prickling on her arms as if someone was caressing it with a feather bringing the small hairs up and yet at the same time she couldn't see a thing, there was nobody there. It could only mean one thing to her. She stood up the blanket she had wrapped around her falling to the floor and spoke in her most disapproving voice, only barely managing to resist putting her hand on her hips.

            "Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, I know you're there so show yourselves right now" a silence met her and she began tapping her feet. God they must believe that she was born yesterday or something. Finally a sigh greeted her and they both suddenly appeared as Harry pulled the invisibility clock off them. If she wasn't used to it the sight might have unnerved her slightly, unlucky for them though, she was far too used to it. She allowed her gaze to glance lightly on each boy's face, both wearing the same mask of resignation as if they had been expecting it. Once again she was reminded with a vengeance at the fact that her two best friends truly were two good looking boys. Harry was average height with the promise of growing taller the older he got; he was skinny so his clothes appeared slightly baggier than they could have been. His face was fairly narrow and thin with thick black hair covering his head messily, they was nothing to tame it though, even spells preformed by herself had failed to even dent it slightly. Large emerald green eyes surrounded by black lashes stared at her appearing all the larger by the glasses he wore. While his features suited his sharpness and emphasised it. Ron on the other hand was tall, to the point that at 13 nearly 14 Hermione would hazard a guess that he was near 5 foot 9, he was slim but not as much as Harry and his clothes were slightly too small for him. His hair was short and wavy and a bright blood red, it fell into a fringe that was close to falling into sapphire blue eyes. His features were sharp and slightly large for his face but given time they would soon suit it when he had finally stopped growing. She pushed the thought out of her head and spoke "What are you both doing out of bed?" she demanded, she could of sworn she had seen them go up with Seamus and Dean around 10ish. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance than Harry spoke, his voice sounding slightly higher than usual she noticed, her eyes narrowed at him what was he hiding?

            "It's nothing Hermione" he commented "I couldn't sleep and neither could Ron so we went for a walk to see if it could help us sleep" Hermione raised an eyebrow

            "Really" she replied softly, Ron nodded at this point and turned to her

            "Yeah with Harry having these nigh…" Harry stuck an elbow into Ron's ribs and silent him with a glare, Ron flushed to the root of his hair and turned his gaze to the corner of the room as if there was something interesting there for him to watch. Hermione wasn't the cleverest in the year for a reason though.

            "You're having nightmares Harry?" the way she stated it made it clear to him that it was not a question more a statement. Harry remained silent and Ron's neck began to flush giving the tell tale sign that he was uneasy about something. She turned her attention to the weaker link and spoke quietly "Ron" Ron jumped and turned to her an uneasy look in his eyes

            "Yes" he replied his voice deeper than usual

            "Is Harry having nightmares" Ron almost groaned out loud what did he do to deserve this? Why was he pulled in once again?

            "Hermie" he said unconsciously bringing in his nickname for her "I can't… just don't" Hermione brown eyes clashed with his and she suddenly felt really bad, she wasn't being fair to him asking him to betray his best friend confidence to appease his other one.

            "You're right Ron sorry" Ron's face brightened up as he realised he was off the hook but no smile graced his well cut lips. Hermione turned to Harry who was watching her with a guarded look

            "Are you Harry?" she asked, her eyes pleading with him to tell her, he sighed and dragged a slim hand through his hair bringing to a bigger state of confusion and nodded

            "I am" he admitted, she sat down again and motioned the two chairs opposite her, pulling her blanket up she wrapped herself in it then spoke when they sat down

            "What about?" Harry bit his lip

            "Voldemort" he admitted, she shuddered instinctually as did Ron, his eyes glanced round as if he expected the dark lord to jump out at them.

            "What… about him?" she whispered. Harry shrugged

            "I can't explain it and don't ask me to, it would give you and Ron nightmares for life" he stated coolly, she shuddered again this time from the frightened look in the green eyes confronting her. Harry was scared, Harry who had faced everything life had thrown at him was scared and that in return scared her.

            "Have you told Dumbledore?" she asked her voice betraying a tremor. Harry shook his head

            "No" Hermione felt a surge of anger go through her, what was with Harry sometimes? Why did he have to do everything himself? This was serious and he couldn't be bothered to even tell someone who should be informed exactly what was going on. Dumbledore should be informed almost immediately but she knew already Harry wouldn't tell a soul until it was too late.

            "Why the hell not?" she demanded suddenly breaking the silence that had occurred after he spoke. Harry's and Ron's eyes widened at the tone of her voice she sounded furious

            "What if it's nothing?" Harry stated "I'd look the fool it would get around and people would think that I was crazier than usual" Hermione swung an arm out

            "Who cares, you should only care about the fact that the Dark Lord is haunting your dreams" she ignored the flinch from Ron "Dumbledore should know it could be a warning that we need to prepare for but you're only thinking of your reputation what is with you?" Harry's eyes darkened to pine green and he glared at her, a hard look coming over his face "Stop trying to do everything yourself Harry and for God sake get some help for once" She stopped feeling her heated face begin to cool in the fire. Harry stood up one hand curling into a fist as he spoke in a tone of suppressed of anger

            "What would you know Hermione" he stated "One day you'll realise that books won't help you in the real world something you can't learn you have to experienced but god forbid you'd do that. You can't help with this so don't even try it, I didn't even want to tell you and now I know why" he turned from her to Ron "Night mate" he said then with a final glare at Hermione turned and walked to the door leading to the boys dormitory and flung open the door slamming it behind him. Hermione bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. God she had handled that badly but she was getting so worried, the dark lord was focusing completely on Harry and she could see the way it was tearing him apart she only wanted to help but it seemed as if she had just made things worse. She turned to Ron who was staring at the red and gold carpet, the dim light creating shadows on his face.

            "I've screwed up haven't I?" she demanded her voice cracking slightly "He's going to hate me and how can I blame him? I shouldn't have said those things to him should I?" Ron looked up his eyes looking dark in the light and opened his mouth to speak then closed it. What was he meant to say? Hermione turned away from him and stared into the fire. She had blown it.  She looked up as Ron stood up stretching slightly. His gaze continued to look at her in the strange thoughtful way which wasn't usually his style, normally his eyes were always cheeky or looked like he was having the worse day of his life, normally she could read him like a book but this time she just couldn't. He went to the fire and threw two logs in watching them as the fore caught them and they blazed merrily away, then he turned to her and walked to her.

            "He'll get over it" he said softly "You said what needed to be said so don't worry about it Hermie" she nodded one tear running down her face. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, then placed his hand on her shoulder "For real girl he'll be fine. See you tomorrow" he exited the room quieter than Harry had leaving her with the fire and a whole heart full of regret and worry.

_There you go, hope you enjoyed it as I said it's my first Harry Potter fic so be gentle, no flames and I'll update when I can. I have no idea of the couples so let me know ok and I'll see what I can do!_


	2. A Crappy Breakfast

Caught in the rain

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Two_**

A crappy Breakfast 

**_DISCLAIMER – _I own none of the characters that are mentioned in this book, they belong to the author**

**_AUTHOR NOTE – _Here we go with chapter two now up. I actually don't have much to say about it, except enjoy. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**_DEDICATION – _To Geha who made me write this fic because she knows how bored I get in lectures and gave me the idea for this fic in one.**

**__**

**__**

            Hermione sighed as she stared up at the ceiling through wide eyes. It felt like she was in her own cocoon with the thick crimson curtains surrounding her. She had only dozed on and off through the night, her thoughts being centred on what had happened with Harry. God she wished she could go back and change what she said. Perhaps she should have given more sympathy, of given him the benefit of the doubt that he knew what he was doing. Instead she allowed her fears for him to get the better of her and shouted at him. She thought she would of learnt by now that Harry never reacted well to be shouted out by his friends and she had done it.

            She turned over and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will sleep to take her but she soon gave it up, it just wasn't going to come and claim her and give her some rest. She thought about what Ron said, about Harry being fine in the morning but she knew he was just trying to make her feel better and she knew that he knew about it. That's what the kiss had been for to remind her that regardless of what happened he was still there for her. She felt a blush stain her cheeks as her face heated up. Ron had kissed her on the head. That was a shock onto itself. Ron never showed physical affection towards anyone. She had seen it once when Ginny was returned from the chambers of secrets, Ron had just grabbed her and held her close in an almighty hug before he was peeled off and Fred and George had taken her place she could of sworn she saw tears in his blue eyes as he held her. She had cried that day over the pain and relief the family had to be feeling.

            She guessed that's why it affected her so much, not so much the kiss but because it finally told her that yes Ron did care as much for her as he did for Harry, before she had always wondered whether Ron put up with her or honestly wanted her around. Now she knew.

            Hermione jumped violently as the bells were set loose, clanging alone the corridors as they made their way to the dormitories. They were amazing little thing. Singular bells with wings on them allowing them to get to places fast. It was 1 bell to each girl's dormitory, two to each boys; they'd get into your section and clang until you woke up. They were a work of extreme genius and also of extreme annoyance. Hermione sighed as the small bell wiggled itself through the curtains and clanged above her, flashing the Gyffindor colours of red and gold. 

            "Fine" she yelled at it, resisting the impulse to chuck her bedside book at it, it wouldn't have done any good. Charlie Weasley had done a similar thing when he was in school except he used a spell against it. The bell had absorbed it and sent a counter causing Charlie to be rushed to the medical lab with a nose that was growing far to quickly. Hermione threw the red cover of her and shivered in the coldness, she set her shoulders and stood up, stretching as she did. The bell hovered then deciding she was up went onto Lavender Brown's cubicle to do the same. Hermione washed her face and stared at herself before making a face. She would never be beautiful, she reflected but at least she wasn't that bad to look at since her teeth had been sorted out.

            She changed quickly into her uniform and grabbing a brush tried to make an impact on her hair, once it was slightly tamed and she had managed to extract the brush from where it had gotten stuck, she proceeded to tie it back as was demanded on a potion day by Snape. She didn't know if he had the power to dictate hairstyles but she didn't want to risk it either. Getting into his bad books wasn't something she wanted.

            She walked down the stairs and headed casually to the dinner room, either Harry and Ron weren't ready yet, or they had gone off without her. She sighed if it was the latter than it would mean that Harry was still furious with her, after all she knew better than anyone the tenacity that Harry held onto a grudge. She finally got to the hall and walked through the door, automatically looking at the enchanted ceiling, it was grey and overcast and looked like it was raining. Definitely not a nice day and definitely not a good omen. She brought her head down and saw Ron and Harry already eating what looked to be a full English breakfast. She hesitated for a minute then narrowed her eyes slightly and walked up to them sliding into the space next to Ron. She smiled brightly at them even though it was slightly forced and spoke and she pulled some cereal towards her

            "Morning Harry, Morning Ron sleep well?" she asked without thinking as she selected bran flakes 

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded suddenly, Hermione looked up in surprise from pouring her milk in

            "Mean?" she repeated uncomfortably at the accusing light in his green eyes "I was just giving you both the same greeting I give everyday" Ron gave Harry a quick glare and turned to Hermione a smile curving his lips

            "It was ok" he replied warmly "Kept on dreaming about Snape giving us a whole day of potions, as you can imagine Hermy it wasn't exactly nice" he shuddered as he helped himself to some more bacon from the silver tray. Hermione laughed

            "Dream, more like a nightmare" she remarked

            "Why you talking about nightmares?" Harry remarked, "That's twice you indicated about it" Hermione stared wide-eyed at him in shock

            "Well if you consider having Snape all day a good dream then that's you, I personally think it would be a horrible thing" she said beginning to grow slightly angry in turn. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ron looking in between the two of them, a worried look in his sapphire blue eyes.

            "More so than Voldemort" Harry hissed. Ron flinched next to her than spoke in an angry voice

            "Stop it the pair of you" he demanded, both Harry and Hermione looked at him in surprise. Ron was actually getting involved? As a peacemaker? "Harry I've asked you before to not mention his name in front of him. You defeated him I'll give you that but you never lived in the aftermath of it, even for 2 years after you did what you did, people still feared him, never quite believing he was gone. So don't mention his name and bring it all back ok" Harry bristled up

            "Me mentioning his name won't change anything Ron. In case you haven't noticed he's already back" Ron looked at him

            "Oh I know" he repeated bitterly "I know everyday because he took my sister remember, changed her forever. She's not the same girl because of that bastard. I hope you kill him for good, because he deserves a world of pain for what he's done to people" a silence followed Ron's little speech causing him to go red and focus on his breakfast eating it slowly. Harry looked ashamed of himself, as did Hermione.

            "Ok Ron" Harry said softly "I'm sorry, you're right as usual, I'll try to remember and not mention his name unless it's really serious ok?" Ron nodded

            "Fine" Harry turned back to Hermione "Don't mention dreams again" he warned, "I don't want to think of them. Understood?" Hermione looked at him angrily 

            "Fine" she agreed, turning away her hand shaking slightly as she spooned the cereal into her mouth regardless of the fact that she wasn't hungry anymore. Ron placed his knife and fork down and sighed, pulling out his timetable causing Hermione to laugh "Ron don't you know the timetable yet, we've been here a month already" Ron shrugged frowning slightly at the piece of paper

            "You know I'm no good at this sort of thing Hermione" he remarked distractedly as he ran his finger alone the paper to Thursday and then done to the time. He groaned out loud

            "What do we have?" Harry asked him. Ron groaned again

            "Well you're likely to start the day with a prediction on how your going to die by professor Trelawney, and then you'll be allowed a nap with Professor Binns and then a double session of sneers and undisguised hate from Professor Snape and then Professor McGonagall makes up for it with her lesson" Harry echoed Ron's groan and held his hair in a tight grip revealing the scar underneath. Hermione frowned at it in surprise. The scar looked almost freshly done, instead of the silvery lines that usually made the lightening bolt, today it was bright red and painful looking. She bit her lip and then frowned as she turned to him

            "Harry" she said in a small voice. Harry and Ron both turned to her from where they were laughing

            "What" he demanded but his voice was friendlier then it had been all day, she sighed no doubt he was going to blow up at her once again.

            "Erm Harry what's wrong with your scar?" a silence echoed round the three though the laughter and talking continued around them

            "What you mean what's wrong with my scar?" he asked flattening the black hair down to cover it, especially as Ron had turned curious eyes to the forehead to see

            "Well its bright red Harry is it painful?" she asked. Harry shrugged

            "It's always painful," he muttered. Ron spoke up

            "Maybe you should go and get it seen to mate" he suggested "After all if something wrong than the nurse may be able to give you something to help with it" Harry shook her head

            "There's nothing she can do" he remarked. A silence followed again with Hermione looking worried and Ron looking surprised at the fact that Harry didn't think that magic could help him at all.

            "Is it to do with the dreams?" Hermione asked casually earning her a glare

            "Hermione I told you I didn't want to talk about that" Hermione met his angry eyes with worried ones

            "Harry if it's causing you pain you should get something done about it. Something to stop it. If you tell someone they may be able to help you" 

            "Keep out of it Hermione I mean it. It's nothing to do with you. Nothing at all. If you tell anyone than I'll never forgive you. Understood?" Hermione bit her lip as she watched Harry storm out of the hall. Peoples eyes following him, even after all this time people still found it amazing to watch the one who defeated the dark lord.

            "He does mean it Hermy" Ron remarked as he stood up "Try not to get involved"

            "How can you say that Ron he's your friend as well, we have to do something" Ron nodded

            "I agree with you and we are, we're giving him a chance to talk over it with someone making sure he doesn't keep it all inside. If you say anything then he won't trust either of us anymore" Hermione nodded

            "Have a talk with him and if you think he's ok we're leave it but if you think he's not than tell me and I'll tell Dumbledore myself. I'd rather he didn't talk to me then for me to wake up and find him dead one day" Ron breathed in deeply and nodded

            "Will do" he remarked calmly as he headed to the front door leaving Hermione by herself on the table staring at her soggy cereal.

There you go hope you enjoyed it. If you can't tell Ron's my fave character but I personally think the whole Voldemort taking this sister thing must of fucked him up and who could blame him?

**Please review but not flames because I tried my best on it. I'll update soon ok!**

**Cheersxxx**


	3. An unlikely knight in shining armour

**Caught in the rain**

**By Hannio**

****

**Chapter Three**

**An unlikely knight in shining armour**

****

**DISCLAIMER: **_Nope none are mine_

**AUTHOR NOTE: **_Seriously not sure why I'm bothering to continue this story but I'm blatantly doing it for me now._

_            In case anyone is reading this, then all I can say is _

_1 - I'm really out of practice at writing fan fiction so oh well. _

_2 – I think that Dean and Seamus are the most under appreciated characters in the fic, I think their great and so they will feature a lot. _

_3 – I can't remember who hangs around with Lavender so sorry_

_That is I think hope you enjoy._

****

            Hermione made her way down the countless number of corridors in a world of her own; she barely noticed walking down the corridors filled with people or down the darkened corridors where she was by herself. Her thoughts were on more important things then that. Like how she could help Harry without making him madder at her then he already was. 

            She looked up as she reached the staircase that would lead her to the potion lab, she wasn't used to going into the room by herself, normally she was with Harry and Ron or at least one of them. After a moments hesitation she set her shoulders and made her way down the slippery stairs, one hand gliding along the cold wall for extra support. She wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing and if she couldn't walk into a classroom by herself, albeit one with Slytherins in, then she didn't deserve to be in the house.

            Walking into the cold classroom she noticed automatically that Harry and Ron weren't in the classroom yet and she wondered as she made her way to a seat near the back, where exactly they had gone. She wasn't the only Gryffindor in the room though which she was glad about, the look in the Slytherins eyes were not a good omen. Lavender and Pavarti were there giggling over something they were both reading and Seamus and Dean were behind the desk she placed her bag on. As she sat down they both acknowledged her with a grin which she returned before turning back to a conversation about why Qudditch was far better than football could ever be. As she got her things out a voice spoke to her

            "Well, well, well if it isn't Granger all by herself, not a bright thing to do really is it?" Hermione's body stiffened as she looked up to see the cold grey eyes and smirk that characterised Draco Malfoy.

            "Get bent Malfoy" she replied in a disinterested tone even though the hand resting on her lap curled into a fist suddenly. The smirk on his face deepened and once again she was forced to acknowledge that he could perhaps have been good looking if his ugly nature didn't shine through as much as it did.

            "And what exactly could you do to me?" he mocked arrogantly, throwing his head back and acknowledging the sigh from Pansy Parkinson "After all you're by yourself without any of your little friends. Without Potter and Weasley to hold your hand and protect you" the rest of the class gave up all pretence of doing anything else as they paid attention to the fight. A smile curved Hermione's lips as she stared at him. Normally she would have ignored him but after the run in with Harry that morning she was in desperate need to let her frustration out and if Draco was willing then who was she to disappoint him.

            "I'm surprised at you Draco" she said in a loud clear voice, pouring scorn into the words "Is that the best insult you got?" she questioned "Because it wasn't insulting in the least" Draco flushed as she continued "I guess it's too early in the morning for you to think right or is it simply you don't have the brain to think up anything original?" she shook her head "As for what I can do to you, how about a hex? I don't need Harry and Ron for that, I can give you a whole variety if you want" she tilted her head slightly "No, then bugger off" Draco's eyes widened as he took a small step back; there was no doubt she couldn't do it and the glint in her eyes made it clear she wanted to. His face reddened worse this time in anger.

            "You filthy little mud blood, speak to your equals not your betters" he hissed. Outrage exploded on every side of the room. The Slytherins were cursing and taunting Hermione while Lavender and Pavarti were shouting insults back at Pansy and her friends. The only Slytherin who wasn't involved in anyway was Blaise Zabini; he just looked bored out of his mind at the scene.

            The outrage was so great that no one noticed the door open and Ron and Harry entered the room, each of them looking surprised as they looked at the scene in front of them. Draco was standing in front of Hermione looking triumphant while Hermione was glaring back at him in rage. Before the two of them could even announce their presence an unlikely voice shouted above the din.

            "Why don't you just fuck off Malfoy back to the dark corner you slithered from" the voices quietened immediately and both Draco and Hermione turned and stared at Seamus, who was glaring at Draco as if he was a piece of dirt.

            "What?" Draco demanded angrily. Seamus looked back, his bright blue eyes sparkling angrily back

            "You heard me Malfoy, leave Hermione alone and clear off" Draco surprised look turned into a smirk

            "Protecting your girlfriend Finnigan?" he demanded causing laughter from the Slytherin side. Seamus shrugged

            "At least I can get a girlfriend" he countered "For someone as great as you say you are, I really don't see girls throwing themselves at you unless you count Pansy as a girl" Draco's face whitened. He took a step back "Get lost" Seamus repeated again "Your stench is making the air dirtier than it was before" 

            "You and what army Finnigan? I don't see anyone supporting you" he remarked even as he took another step back. Seamus never got involved in arguments and so it was unknown exactly how far he would go. 

            "That would be me" Dean remarked calmly standing up and matching Seamus glare to a tee. "If you really want to try it then go on, no one's stopping you" he held his wand out pointing it at Draco "It would really make my day if you did"

            "What's going on here?" a cold voice suddenly said and all of them jumped turning to see Professor Snape at the door, black eyes glinting in the dim light. "Potter, Weasley seat now" Harry and Ron complied instantly still in shock. "Draco to your seat." Draco nodded turning round

            "You better watch your backs now Thomas, Finnigan" Dean laughed out loud

            "Let me try and find a moment to actually care" he appeared to think deeply even as Draco made his way back to his seat "No I can't seem to find one sorry mate" him and Seamus grinned at each other as they sat back down before turning their gaze to Hermione and smiling at her as she stared at them in shock. She couldn't believe they had helped her, normally only Harry and Ron stuck up for her but not only did Seamus and Dean Stick up for her against Malfoy but Lavender and Pavarti did as well. She shook her head. This was definitely turning into a strange day.

            She looked down as a piece of parchment was pushed to her subtly; she opened it and read it

_Mione, are you ok? R_

**Yeah what happened? What did Draco do to piss Seamus and Dean off – H**

Called me a mud blood – M

_Fucking piece of shit – R_

**Wish we had been here to sort it out – H**

_I would have sorted him out all right – R_

I think Dean and Seamus did a good enough job – M

**Yeah what was all that about? – H**

Don't know – M

_Could ask after the lesson if you want – R_

Maybe – M

**Hermione…. – H**

Yes Harry? – M

**Sorry about earlier – H**

Its ok, I'm just worried – M

**I know – H**

_Cave Snape coming – R_

Hermione quickly hid the parchment and pretended to concentrate on the work that had been set, a smile on her face, at least she was on talking ground with Harry now. She glanced at Seamus quickly to see a slight blush stain his pale skin and she frowned. Just what was going on?

_There you go hope you enjoyed it, as I said I just love Seamus and Dean. This is a R/Hg fic but I may do a little Sf/Hg and why not at least it would be different and a last. Review please but no flames, you need to find someone who actually care for them to have any effect._


	4. A Gryffindor conversation

Caught in the rain

By Hannio

Chapter Four

A Gryffindor conversation

DISCLAIMER – **Nope, none of them are mine, damn it**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here's chapter 4, you'll all have to decide whether Seamus has a crush on Hermione or not, I know but I'm not saying. As I said before I love the characters of Dean and Seamus so they'll feature a bit in the story. Hope you enjoy!**

            "Hermione are you ok? I mean after earlier and all" Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked at Dean in surprise. Well this day had certainly been interesting so far. Not only had Seamus and Dean helped her out earlier with that arrogant berk Draco but also now for the first time one of them was striking up a conversation with her. She smiled at him, giving him her real smile instead of the usual half ones she gave the rest of the Gryffindors in her year.

            "Yeah I'm used to it" she commented. He grinned

            "I can understand it you know," he said lightly "Being Muggle born myself and all" Hermione frowned slightly; she always forgot that Dean was a Muggle born like her. "He called me that name once as well" Dean carried on in the same friendly sounding voice, a cheeky grin coming over his face "He most definitely did not do it again once Seamus was through with him" Hermione smiled slightly

            "Seamus took care of it for you?" she repeated and he nodded having the grace to look embarrassed.

            "It's not that I couldn't deal with Draco bloody Malfoy myself, I could. It was just it was the first year and all and well I had no idea what the word meant, I guessed it was an insult and all but I didn't realise it was as bad as that. Seamus did know what it meant though and he reacted" Hermione nodded her head, her mind going back to the time that Ron had tried to stick up for her when Malfoy first used the word against her, the spell had backfired and hit Ron instead but she had never forgotten what she had tried to do for her.

            "I didn't know what it meant either till Ron told me, neither did Harry for that matter" she commented slowly, Dean grinned again

            "Hermione Granger not knowing something" he repeated "Stop the press someone, this is front page news" Hermione looked embarrassed as a few people around them laughed, Dean hadn't bothered keeping his voice down.

            "Are you annoying Granger Dean?" a softly spoken Irish voice asked at that moment, both of them glanced round to see Seamus walking up to them, a smile present on his face. Dean laughed running a hand through his curly black hair

            "Me?" he said in a mock surprised tone "Teasing someone, Seamus how can you think of something like that about your bestest friend in the world, I'd never tease a lady" Hermione snorted before hiding it in a cough, both boys heard her however and turned with smiles. Finally she had enough and spoke

            "Why are you being friendly with me all of a sudden?" she demanded fiercely "We've never even really looked at each other and all of a sudden we're all talking and everything as if we've been friends forever" Seamus looked surprised at her outburst and spoke

            "It's not that we didn't want to talk to you" he said "It's more like you're impossible to talk to" Dean nodded his agreement and carried on

            "You're always with Ron and Harry and when someone else tries to have a conversation with you, you just brush them off and go and study or something" Hermione looked at them guiltily. They did have a point. Seamus spoke with a laugh

            "I could understand why you would ignore Lavender and Parvati though" he chuckled "They could easily talk the hind leg off a donkey and over such useless things as well"

            "At least you can talk more about normal things then they can" Dean remarked, jerking his thumb back over his shoulder to where the two girls sat, wearing tons of jewellery and giggling over a magazine.

            "Alright Guys, cheers for helping Hermione out earlier" they smiled at Harry as he walked through the portrait with Ron behind him

            "No problem" Dean said with a wave of his hand "Just helping out a fellow Gryffindor in her hour of need" he winked at Hermione and turned to Seamus "It was Seamus who did it all though, I was his second that's all" they all turned to Seamus who shrugged his shoulder using the Irish charm as he grinned

            "Well Draco Malfoy has a lot coming to him for a lot of things, he think he can get away with murder that boy but he'll soon realise he can't. To call Hermione that name is just…" he stopped and frowned instead

            "Well he's wrong" Ron said loudly, his face turning red as his eyes flashed "Hermione most definitely isn't one of those, no one is, this stupid pure blood thing is a waste of decent people's time"

            "And the Malfoy's are definitely not decent" Seamus added. Harry smirked

            "Snape isn't either, can you believe all that homework he gave us" an united groan from the other three boys met this comment

            "I can believe it" Dean muttered grimly "This is Snape we're talking about after all, any other teacher would have been a shock but not from him"

            "He was a Slytherin here wasn't he?" Seamus asked, Harry nodded looking at him in curiosity "Don't you see, of course he's gonna give Gryffindor a hard time, sworn enemies of his former house and all" 

            "I'm quite looking forward to the homework actually" Hermione said brightly "It should be interesting" Ron snorted

            "Interesting?" he repeated "Quidditch is interesting, DADA is interesting, even degnoming the garden is more interesting then this essay is going to be" Harry laughed

            "Think how much worse it would have been if Neville had added that ingredient that Hermione stopped him doing, it would have exploded completely" they chuckled slightly

            "Should we start it?" Seamus asked Dean who groaned and nodded

            "We better, he'll be after you now Seamus you insulted his favourite student after all" Seamus rolled his eyes

            "I'm terrified" he remarked dryly, he turned to Hermione smiling pleasantly at her "Would you like to join us Hermione?" Hermione looked at him in surprise missing the smug smile that covered Dean's face before he could straighten his features. 

            "Why not" she remarked finally, Seamus smiled at her ignoring the fact that Ron was now giving him a suspicious look while Harry looked on in amusement

            "You're welcome to join us to" he remarked turning to the other two boys as Hermione walked off quickly to get her books, it looked like Harry was going to turn him down when Ron spoke

            "Of course we'll join you" he said roughly "Won't we Harry?" he turned and glared at Harry who held up his hands

            "Chill mate we will" Ron nodded looking satisfied and ignoring some very smug looking grins directed his way. Hermione returned from collecting her book and looked at them with a smile, it lingering slightly more on Ron, she couldn't get that kiss on the cheek out of her mind.

            "Shall we study then?" she asked brightly

Chapter four is finally up, hope you enjoyed it. Please review ok, next chapter will be up soon, this is all the build up so be patient

**Hannio xxxx**


End file.
